ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
OCR Begins Night/p3
Matitlda came in. Mititlda removes the freese tag off of Leica and does not get infected. Leica: “Thanks to the freeze tag, My mind is still intact.” But.... Leica still turned into a lemon. Leica: “I could still fight it!” Too late. She became a lemon. Leica: “No! No! No!” But her Sonic-Speed is turned into ability. Leica: “Oh no!” Lemon: Why.... Tara came in... Tara (Taro): Where is Leica? Yumi came in too. Lemon run like sonic speed. Tara, Yumi, and Fujimino seen. Note: Lemon's ability is Sonic-Speed run. Fujimino(Fanny): Is that Leica? Yumi: “Huh?!” Ace splayed Fujimino. Fujimino didn't notice to infected. Fujimino: Uh... who are you? Ace: I'm Ace. No need to explain, just enjoying infection with my new virus. (Only Fujimino's head is out... why is not dead) Fujimino: ...What!? (Fujimino's body becomes Fan-like, and head inflates) Fujimino: Uh... (Fujimino's voice turned into Fanny's that, and head becomes Fan-like, also mind is turning slowly) Fujimino?: I hate... (The code extends from the body of Fujimino and draws a face and returns to one, The position of the neck has changed) Fujimino?: Ugh! (Fujimino's blades can now be used and got ability, and also became an actual electronic fan, and Fujimino loses arms) Yumi: “Fujimino! No!” But Fujimino is not on there, because she is now Fanny. Fanny: I'm not Fujimino! Yumi blow away and infected by "Medical wind"'s objectize one. Yumi flees! Remote tried to controll. Fanny: Ugh! Remote & Fanny: Oh no, no arms! Ace: Fanny noticed btw Yumi: “My chance to run.” Remote: So, where is Book, but not Ace. Yumi: “Yumi will outrun them.” Gelatin flipped up Yumi’s skirt. Yumi: “Run!!!” Too late. Yumi felt strange. Cuz Fanny infected her. Yumi: “No!” (Um... Gelatin infected Yumi.) Yumi: What is happening? (changes faster) Yumi: “Oh my god!!!” Ace: But I don't know what she become. Yumi: “Oh my god!” Suddenly it broke through Yumi's body and Bell and Cloudy popped out. Bell (Yumi): Are you kidding me? Claire: I want to be Lightning! Ace: K!(Splays) Claire 's body was burned down by an electric shock. Claire 's spirit body appeared with electricity from the corpse, and turned into a shape of BFB's Lightning. Lightning: I didn't want this Lightning! Ace: s,sorry Lightning: Can't you realize I'm wearing a skirt here? I can only laugh. Ace: So? Kyle came in. Kyle: Hey there boys, how'ya doin? Ace splayed. Kyle quickly dodged the spray and runs away. Ace: Just a cleanup. Kyle: “Phew!” Kyle runs away from Ace. Kyle: “Oh no!” Ace: Ugh, I need to curse to Yokai. Yokai: O wot m8 Ace splayed to Yokai at Zero distance. Yokai felt strange. What.. Kyle: “Oh my gosh!” (Didn’t Kyle run far away from Ace?) Yokai... BAM! He was Kabloom. Ace: Why not dingie... whatever. Ace splayed, and viruses are moved by wind, infected Benet. (Benet will be Book) Benet: *covers skirt in the wind* Kyle: “No!!!” Kyle managed to get away from the virus. Benet, not so much. Benet's beret, white and black striped shirt, black pleated skirt, and exposed underwear adjusted to her new body. Kyle: “Benet! No!” Benet: What is happening to m- Kyle: “Oh no!” Benet: What? Kyle: “I got to hide!” Pages fills Benet, mind and memory are turned into Book's that. Kyle: “Benet, No!” Book: Oh god... Kyle: “Oh my god!” Book got her original cover. Kyle: “No!” Ace found Kyle. Ace: Oh no, you avoid my virus many times. Before she can finish, Kyle ran away super quick. Ace lost track of where he is. Ace: Damn it.... However, my friend... Book: Yeah? Kyle: “Phew!” Ace: You are with me. Kyle: “Aaah!” Book: Just because I was Benet? Ace: Uh... Book: Is this what Benet wore? Ace: I seen only appearance. Benet: I’ll take that as a “Yes.” Ace: Good. Kyle: “What did you do?!” Ace: Um... filling my viruses? It seems to work for weapons like bydo... Kyle: “Don’t you dare!” (James, jason and Mike enters) James: hi dudes, just chilling around, having alliance trying to survive, Kyle grabs James and they both run far away, never to be seen again by Ace. Mike: Hey! Come back! Jason: actually, this could be good news, we dont have to see a book trying to infect us, y know, like that OTHER time you could remember Kyle: “What is wrong with you?!” Jason: i was just trying to look on the positive side, now ace book isnt here, now, can we hide ourselves somewhere? Kyle: “Ok, hide.” (They all take a good hiding spot) Kyle: “We Don’t want to get caught!” (they remain silent) ZZZ. (Kyle and James are never to be seen again by Ace.) (and Nemolee, and how about jason and Mike? they are hidden aswell) (They run.... into a Bush.) Ace: I don't need to see. Splay and filling my viruses, then infect automatically. Book takes the virus away from Ace. Ace: Non ploblemo. Just air hold. (Mike and jason get their gas masks on without making a sound, still in the hiding position Book: Hmmmm... Kyle cried. James: can you not cry, or else we wont have that spot any longer Kyle: Yeah, but I don’t want to- James: We are far away from her, do not worry. Revi: Hello, you two. James: hi revi, were hiding from ace book Revi: No, we are running away from her. ---- ～Next year's Janualy 1～ Revi: We got these masks from Mike and Jason. Why? (The three wear them along with gloves.) (Meanwhile...) Ace: Who is next? Bob comes in. Revi: “Hmm...” Bob: Um... What is this? Ace splayed. Bob: Gah! My eyes! Bob lost his limbs, and gains metailc horn. (Bob will become BFB Pin) (Jason would become Dingle, Mike Gaster Blaster, and james little horn, altho they might survive, but its unknown if) James: well, im hiding (James hides somewhere) Kyle: “What’s happening to America?!” Bob turns red, his body become Pin-like. Kyle: “Bob! What’s happening to you?!” Bob's memory and mind become Pin, and SHE regrow black limbs. Pin: Huh? Bob? I don't know! Kyle grabs onto Pin’s ankle. Kyle: “Bob Don’t leave me!” Kyle, still wearing the mask, doesn’t get infected. ...by Air, touching can infect. (It also doesn’t work through touching if you have gloves. So yeah, Kyle doesn’t get infected.) Pin: Was I... Bob? Kyle: “Yeah.” Pin: Then get off my leg. I don't..... oh. Book & Remote: One command and searches objects... Jason will be Dingle...? Serile came in. Book: No. Jason will become Sandwich. Serile: Can anyone tell me wh- Gelatin flipped up her skirt. (i dont think that jason would become a sandwich) (they sneakily/stealthy try to get outta here) Mike and Jason also wear gloves. (Also having gloves means that they won’t get infected if an object touches them.) Remote: Can't believe it? Then, Ace don't want to infect. Serlie: “Oh my god!” Serile: Perv! Serile feels strange Serile: What the... Serlie: “Who I am going to become?!” ...Salt? (Yep) Serlie: Oh no... I’m not salty! Serlie: “No!” Ace smiled. Serlie: “I won’t give into you?!” Ace: No. It’s too late. Serlie: “I’m running.” Serlie felt strange. Serlie: “I won’t obey!” She still feels weird. Serlie: “Resistance, Don’t fail me!” THE RESISTANCE does not work. Serlie: “Help me!” Serlie’s clothes adjusted to her new body. Serlie: “Someone! Anyone help me!” Salt filled her body up. Serlie: “So much salt!” Serlie felt herself turning into glass. Serlie: “My body!” Serlie became a salt shaker. Serlie: “What’s going on?!” Remote: Another transformation. Serlie: “Get away! Stay away!” Remote: I won’t cause harm. Serlie: “Why?!” Remote: Look at yourself. Serlie: “Never!” Ace: So i need... someone turns into Mirror. Serlie: “No!” Remote tried to control connection again, and success. Remote: Got it, you are now salt. Salt: Oh god... Miranda and Percy came in. Miranda gets yanked into the bush by Mike. Mike: *gives her gas mask and gloves* Here, put these on. Miranda: What? Mike: You heard me. Ace splayed to Percy(Will become Male Pencil). Miranda: OK. *puts gas mask and gloves on* Percy was feeling strange. Percy: Gods, help me! Ace: I'm this planet's god. What's wrong? You can't cure my viruses! Percy: You are not God. There is another god. Up in the sky. Ace: I'm not religious... God: I can't return you to perfectly more than she twists the law. One predictable magic that will become a human figure will be developed someday. Percy moans. Percy: Why you... Percy's limbs turned black. Percy tackles Ace. Percy: “Ouch!” Percy's shape turned into Pencil-like. Percy: “No! No! No! No! No!” Percy's headband is now metallic ring, and hair fell out, head is now Pencil's eraser head. Percy is now Pencil, but Male. Pencil: I’ve become.... a monster.... Ace: ... ---- ～a lot of years later～ The child generation of Ace's planet has also increased. *Present Miranda: Oh no. Percy! Original Pencil: Where am I, Match? Original Match: IDK, but someone made appearance-cloning virus and spread to sky! Original Pencil: Oh My Tree! Remote: It's about that virus ... but the person who made it urgently returned. She said like "Now I'll make viruses that penetrate obstacles for their child generation and activate the genes of Objects..." Remote: So that means.... who knows? I might have a male version of myself. Miranda: “Hmm...” Ace is making new virus that Remote said... -back to "a lot of years later"- Ace: Okay, now I can test new viruses. *Present Miranda: I bet I am safe. Mike: Miranda, you survived... at now. *Future Ace splayed activate virus to Miranda and Male Match's child. Doesn't happened to Miranda, but child felt strange. *Present Gelatin walked up to Miranda. Miranda: What the- (Oh no Nemo started parallel times) (I cut to "No more back to a lot of years later") *Present Male Match pulled Miranda(Note: doesn't infect) and painted Gelatin with Slosher. Male Match: We understood from the analysis of the virus in the air by acquaintance that it will not happen if married to Object and have children, TF, so let's get married! *Future Male Match: What's that virus, they haven't analyzed it yet Miranda: “Hmm...” Miranda's child started change. (Will be Match) Miranda Child: “Help me!” Male Match: Okay, calm down. You are my child. The appearance of human is a provisional beginning thing. The child: “What?! I’m not human?!” *Present Gelatin takes off Miranda’s gloves. However, she does not get infected by these moves. Miranda: What are you- Gelatin then proceeds to flip up Miranda’s skirt. Miranda: “No!” Gelatin: My My, how lovely and cute. Miranda: “Stop it!” Miranda: Wait... My gloves! Gelatin: Yeah. I’m not stupid. Gelatin was kicked by Male Match. *Future Kid: “Help me!” (Is that Fanny's child?) Miranda's child... is now little Match. Little Match: “Like, What happened?!” *Present Original Pencil: Where am I, Match? Original Match: IDK, but someone made appearance-cloning virus and spread to sky! Original Pencil: Oh My Tree! Remote: It's about that virus ... but the person who made it urgently returned. She said like "Now I'll make viruses that penetrate obstacles for their child generation and activate the genes of Objects..." Category:OCR Begins Night